lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Evil
The Elder Evils are Lovecraftian-like interdimensional entities in the fictional universe of the Dungeons & Dragons pencil-and-paper roleplaying game by Wizards of the Coast. Background The Elder Evils are entities that are far older than most of the mortal races, with forms that are horrific to humanoids minds. They are indigenous to planes of existence that are far beyond the Material Plane, realms which are lethal to morals. Some of those realms are so hostile to mortals, that just a moment of contact is sufficient to make one insane. The Elder Evils are eternally warring, hungering, searching, and occasionally dreaming. Though they may desire to enter and conquer the Material Plane, they are either unwilling or unable to leave their planes of existence. Some of them are bound to their home dimensions, others are imprisoned within these realities by external powers, and some haven't been able to find a way out. There are those who are believed imprisoned within worlds, such as the planet Abeir-Toril. Every single Elder Evil threatens the existence of worlds, in one form or another. A collection of ancient Lovecraftian-like beings of immense power, all of whom threaten the existence of the world. Beings of such evil and power that among the evil malevolent atheistic psychic Abeloths, most of them show great respect toward several of the Elder Evils, the Lords of Madness. The minions of the Elder Evils are the Star Spawn. Whom are their servants and foot soldiers, lieutenants and heralds. The Star Spawn are capable of taking on forms which permit them to enter the Material Plane. Their arrival on a world is most often preceded by a comet. Their humanoid and semi-humanoid forms vary but all of them are disturbing in one way or another or even monstrous. On various worlds are also cults to the Elder Evils. Their disciples are able to bestow supernatural powers on "worthy" cultists. List of Known Elder Evils The Lords of Madness * Shothotugg, Eater of Worlds = It's a liquid mass that is slowly changing the multiverse's laws as it travels from world to world, parasitizing and poisoning them. * Holashner, the Hunger Below = A colossal centipede squid that is eating its way through the cosmos. * Y'chak, the Violet Flame = It's form is so horrifying that if it's form wasn't concealed by a pillar of violet flames, those who saw it would be destroyed. * Piscaethces, the Blood Queen = Who spawned the aboleths and as she wanders across the multiverse, continues to spread their kind. * Bolothamogg, Him Who Watches from Beyond the Stars = It is a primal force keeping the multiverse apart from other dimensions. * Zurguth = Whose power is altering life, warping those come within proximity of it. * The Eldest = A massive Aboleth of incredible malevolence and incalculable age who ruled the city of Xxiphu and the Abolethic Sovereignty. Misc Elder Evils * Atropus, the World Born Dead = It's an undead godling whose form is that of a planetoid which is as old as the universe and desires to end all life. Which crashes into worlds, draining them of their positive energy and thereby destroying them. * Father Llymic = An alien monster that is covered in icy crystals with three eyes and scythe-like arms. It is remaking the world for itself and its spawn, via a plague that turns the infected into creatures similar to itself. * The Hulks of Zoretha = Five colossal statues of stone that came from another planet. Whose goal is to exterminate all life on the world, so they can repopulate the world with others like themselves. Indestructible while asleep, their awakening drives mortals into uncontrollable rage. * The Leviathan = A titanic deep sea monster which was formed by chaotic energies that remained from creation. Which will destroy the world if it ever wakes and its awakening causes extreme weather. * Pandorym = An evil entity whose origin is from the spaces between the planes, a superweapon which had been summoned from another dimension and was betrayed. It seeks to exterminate the descendants of the betrayers, then all the gods thereby fulfilling its contract, and if it's can't get back home, the world itself. It's body appears as a sphere of energy. * Ragnorra, the Mother of Monsters = It's a hideous monster which is an entity of corrupted life whose goal is to remake all life into what her ideal is. Traveling between worlds as a redcomet, that crashes into worlds. She spreads her nerves and skin throughout the world, thereby warping life into aberrations. As she gets close to the world, spores fall to the world and create swarms of pests and slowly corrupt lifeforms into aberrations, even the undead. * Kyuss, The Worm that Walks = Which is a 30 ft tall giant which is made up of maggots and worms. It wants to conquer the world. Thereby bringing about an age of worms that will make him a true god. During his awakening, giant centipides and worm-like monsters infest the world. * Zargon the Returner = A vicious monster with a solitary horn who once ruled the Nine Hells. Which has given up on reclaiming his former domain and plans to conquer the mortal world. His awakening results in extreme weather that pollutes the water with a contagion, which turn people into slimes. * Shothotugg, Eater of Worlds = It's a liquid mass that is slowly changing the multiverse's laws as it travels from world to world, parasitizing and poisoning them. * Holashner, the Hunger Below = A colossal centipede squid that is eating its way through the cosmos. * Y'chak, the Violet Flame = It's form is so horrifying that if it's form wasn't concealed by a pillar of violet flames, those who saw it would be destroyed. * Piscaethces, the Blood Queen = Who spawned the aboleths and as she wanders across the multiverse, continues to spread their kind. * Bolothamogg, Him Who Watches from Beyond the Stars = It is a primal force keeping the multiverse apart from other dimensions * Ityak-Ortheel, the Elf Earter = A monstrous entity dwelling with the Abyss. It waits to be summoned to Faerûn by the god Malar, to destroy life. * Dendar the Night Serpent = Is a 300 ft long serpent which devours the fears and nightmares of both mortals and immortals to bring about a world's end. Gallery Gallery of Elder Evils Atropus_(Wizards_of_the_Coast).jpg|Atropus the World Born Dead Kyuss_(Wizards_of_the_Coast).jpg|Kyuss the Worm That Walks Dendar_(Wizards_of_the_Coast).jpg|Dendar the Night Serpent Pandorym_(Wizards_of_the_Coast).jpg|Pandorym Father_Llymic_(Wizards_of_the_Coast).jpg|Father Llymic Ityak-Ortheel_(Wizards_of_the_Coast).jpg|Ityak-Ortheel the Elf Eater Gallery of Minions Star_Spawn_Larva_Mage_(Wizard_of_the_Coast).jpg|Star Spawn Larva Mage Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Deities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:High Fantasy (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Roleplaying Games (Mythos-Influenced)